


The morning after

by HelloAll



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAll/pseuds/HelloAll
Summary: Alec stays the night with Magnus. Set after the 2x10 mid season finale One-shot





	

It was a little after two the next morning and Alec found himself glued to Magnus backside. Their legs tangled together under the covers. Ever so often he would feel Magnus shift but that only made him tighten his hold around his waist. He had been woken up a few hours earlier by a very vivid dream...no more like nightmare. Lifting his head he looked down at Magnus's face. Soft and peaceful like he didn't have a care in the world. He started playing light kisses on the Warlocks shoulder, moving up to his neck then back down again. He felt Magnus shift again and once again tighten his hold.

"Alexander it's getting harder and harder for me to breathe." Magnus mumbled.

Alec smiled. "Sorry."

"What time is it, and why are you up?"

Alec's smile dropped as he thought back on his dream. "Had a pretty vivid dream and it freaked me out to the point where I could no longer sleep."

"Tell me."

Alec sighed and closed his eyes as he lays his head down on the pillow. "You didn't make it...when the soul sword was activated you were inside the institute and I was only a few feet away from you. I couldn't save you...instead I had to watch you die because I didn't want to leave you. I can still see your face Magnus...still feel you slip completely away from me. You died."

Magnus turned in Alec's arms to face him. Their faces just inches apart. His hand came up and rested on Alec's cheek. "It was just a dream love...I'm okay and I'm here with you."

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "Can you do something for me."

"Anything."

"Can you leave your wards up all day tomorrow." Alec says opening his eyes. "I just want to stay here with you in my arms."

Magnus smiled. "As you wish." Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to Alec's lips. When he started to get up Alec stopped him. "I'm not going anywhere love, I promise. I just have to run to the restroom."

"Well I'll come with you." Alec followed Magnus to the bathroom and waited by the door. Never in his life would he thought someone would become to mean so much to him. He somehow regretted not telling Magnus about his feelings sooner but after he had almost lost him he couldn't hide it any longer. He loved Magnus with every bone in his body. He smiled when Magnus walked up to him after washing his hands. He walked behind him and circled his waist with his arms and led them back to their bedroom. Magnus laid down first and Alec got behind him under the covers. Once again Alec found himself pulling Magnus against his chest. Magnus hand rested on top of his own as their legs intertwined. "Magnus?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you." Seriously Alec felt like he couldn't never tire from saying those words.

"I love you too...always."


End file.
